A Confenssion Date
by Pucculicious
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata bermaksud untuk membuat pengakuan satu sama lain di kencan mereka.Tetapi kemunculan orang-orang membuat mereka harus mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Post-war. Fluffy.


**Prolog **

Hinata menatap kesebelahnya,sosok laki-laki yang tampak sedang kegirangan melihat ikan yang melengak-lengok kesana kemari. Hinata sendiri menyukai ikan-ikan itu,tetapi tidak segirang mata pria disampingnya itu yang terus memperhatikan layar kaca yang memisahkan mereka dengan akuarium yang mirip isi sebuah lautan tersebut. Hinata lebih tertarik memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tidak sadar ia sedang diperhatikan. Hinata menyukainya,tetapi tidak percaya,hampir merasa masih bermimpi bahwa laki-laki yang disebelahnya itu membalas perasaannya.

Hinata masih mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto yang mengikuti kemana arah ikan-ikan itu pergi,dan Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia terus diikuti oleh kekasihnya. Naruto menatap gadis itu mata ke mata. Terkejut,Hinata hanya bisa merasa kedua pipinya memanas melihat sepasang mata itu memandangnya dengan seksama.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin lihat bagian kura-kura?"

"Boleh."

"Ayo." Tangan Naruto langsung memegangi tangan Hinata yang ditarik untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Hinata malu,sekaligus senang,dengan kenyataan bahwa tangannya berpegangan secara alamiah,tidak berkeringat atau gugup mengetahui bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Hinata,tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun,berlatih didepan kaca sehari sebelumnya demi kencan mereka hari ini. Hasilnya,latihannya membuahkan hasil. Tetapi Hinata merasa latihannya larut tak bersisa melihat bagaimana Naruto bisa terlihat santai membawa suasana.

Sementara Naruto memang tidak merasa gugup seperti Hinata,karena pada dasarnya Naruto adalah orang yang pintar membaur dan apalagi ia berkencan dengan orang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto mencari banyak referensi dari majalah-majalah wanita dan pada teman-temannya secara tidak langsung untuk kencannya hari ini. Hasilnya tidak seperti yang ia duga,Hinata yang penurut membuat referensi tersebut tidak berguna. Hinata mau saja diajak kemanapun Naruto mau dan justru malah Naruto yang jadi keasyikan sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa pikiran gadisnya sedang melayang-layang ke langit.

Kencan yang biasa dan bahagia untuk pasangan kekasih,kecuali mereka berdua bukan Pahlawan dunia dan dan Putri penerus keluarga ternama yang sedang dibuntuti oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Hina-chan."

"Y—ya?"Hinata tergagap dan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disekitar kita ngak?"Naruto berkata sambil melirik-lirik kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tidak,Naruto-kun,"Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk memastikan. "Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Hmm…."

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun,kau sudah benar-benar merencanakannya matang-matang,aku ingin yakin pada rencanamu dan semuanya…akan baik-baik saja"Hinata tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto. Memang Hinata tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhirnya,tetapi ia ingin Naruto setidaknya tidak terlalu was-was dengan kecurigaannya tersebut.

"Kau benar Hinata,lagipula ini kencan pertama kita dan aku tidak mau Hinata-chanku merasa tidak senang"

'Hinata-chanku'!?di kepala Hinata terus mengiang-ngiang namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

Jika ini Hinata yang dulu,sekarang ia sudah pasti pingsan ditempat. Tetapi benturan perang shinobi ke-4 dan tekadnya untuk 'berjalan disamping Naruto-kun'menggempurnya menjadi seorang wanita yang penuh tekad dan ambisius pada Naruto,dengan caranya sendiri.

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Benar kok Hina-chan!aku ingin membalas perasaanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya dan serahkan semua ini padaku!" Naruto menepuk dadanya sambil menunjukkan senyum ciri khasnya. Menunggu Hinata untuk tersenyum balik kepadanya sambil balas tersenyum,tetapi balasan Hinata tidak seperti yang dia duga.

"A…aku…aku senang dengan perasaanmu Naruto-kun…t…t..tapi..."

Naruto kaget dengan jawaban Hinata dan sebelum Naruto membalasnya Hinata langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto-kun tidak perlu lagi membuatku senang karena kalau lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya.. Bersama dengan Naruto-kun saja sudah seperti mimpi untukku bahkan sekarang pun aku merasa masih seperti dalam pengaruh genjutsu."

Jantung Hinata tidak bisa berhenti berdegup karena baru kali ini Hinata dengan langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Naruto yang ia kencani,dan kepalanya terus menunduk saking malunya ia melihat Naruto. Tetapi dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua Hinata dengan refleks melihat muka naruto yang kalau digambarkan sudah bersemu merah semerah-merahnya. Mata mereka yang menatap satu sama lain hanya membuat debaran dan semuan kian menjadi-jadi.

"Hinata…maaf,aku terlalu lama menyadari perasaanmu,aku memang tolol." Naruto berkata pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun,akulah yang justru terlalu pemalu untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Tapi sekarang aku jadi tahu kalau seberapa kau menyayangiku,Hinata. Dan aku juga menyayangimu. Terima kasih,kuucapkan lagi." Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas momennya dan Hinata sewaktu berhadapan dengan Obito dan Madara,dan juga kematian Neji. Waktu mengingat Neji,hati Naruto merasa masih bersedih tetapi ia berusaha untuk mengingat lagi apa yang Neji katakan padanya..

_"__Naruto…Hinata-sama…rela mati untukmu,Naruto..jadi ingatlah bahwa nyawamu itu…_

_bukanlah…millikmu…lagi…" _

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu berterimakasih Naruto-kun,harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau,hidupku berubah,Karena itu.."

"Ya,karena itu hidupku sekarang bukan cuma millikku lagi,Hinata.."

"Naruto..kun…"

'He..?ekpresi Naruto-kun berubah...ah..Naruto-kun…apa Naruto-kun..masa sih...rasanya napasku..tapi atmosfir ini.. '

'Astaga,apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk kami berdua?apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untukku?Neji,kau tidak akan memarahiku karena ini kan?kau bilang Hinata juga termasuk hidupku kan? '

Meskipun pikiran Naruto berusaha menolak,tetapi tindakan dan perasaannya berpikir sebaliknya kepada Hinata. Naruto perlahan menggapai pipi Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban untuk mengarahkan tatapan Hinata kepadanya,dan dengan lembut menarik pinggang Hinata mendekati tubuhnya,sedikit tercium oleh Naruto bau shampo Hinata yang beraroma lavender. Hinata,dengan keberanian yang ia miliki menatap mata biru laut Naruto yang begitu jelas tertangkap olehnya dan pandangannya seolah-olah terkunci hanya pada Naruto seorang dan memang dikunci oleh Naruto tidak peduli dengan seberapa banyak orang yang sekarang menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa!Naruto-kun!"Hinata dengan tenaganya mendorong tubuh Naruto darinya.

"Huh?Huh?"Naruto kaget,sekaligus -lagi ia mendapatkan reaksi yang ia tak duga dari Hinata.

"Ini tempat umum Naruto-kun….aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.."Hinata menunduk. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat sekitarnya.

"Oh,uh" Sebenarnya Naruto tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya,tetapi dengan kepribadian Hinata,Naruto bisa mengerti Hinata yang keberatan dengan tindakannya tersebut.

Suasana menjadi hening diantara mereka berdua.

Tetapi Naruto tiba-tiba memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan seksama,kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam satu sama lain. Keheningan itu begitu terasa bagi mereka membuat kecurigaan yang tadi pupus terbentuk lagi,dan kali ini tidak menjadi kecurigaan melainkan kewaspadaan.

"Hinata"

"Ngg" Tanpa diberitahu,Hinata langsung mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Untuk Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang,tidak aneh bahwa suatu ketika mereka bisa berada dalam kepungan pembunuh atau terperangkap ilusi. Hanya saja,baik Hinata atau Naruto tidak mengharapkan hal itu untuk terjadi hari ini.

"Sepertinya memang tidak segala hal berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan." Naruto berkata sambil perlahan mengambil kunai dari kantongnya.

"Setelah ini,semuanya akan baik-baik saja,Naruto-kun"Hinata terus melirik-lirik sekitarnya.

"Haha,Kalau begitu…aku…. harus….bereskan…"

"INI!"Naruto dengan cepat langsung melempar kunainya kearah dibelakang tengkuk Hinata. Lawan langsung terlihat dengan jelas oleh mereka berdua dengan berpindah tempat,tetapi gerakannya terlalu cepat ditangkap baik oleh Naruto apalagi Hinata.

"Brengsek!"Naruto langsung berubah ke mode Kurama. Hinata yang melihat Naruto serius mengasumsikan bahwa lawannya bukan lawan biasa. Berpikir bahwa ia akan hanya menghalangi Naruto,Hinata terdiam ditempat sambil melihat Naruto mengejar-ngejar lawannya tersebut,mencoba menebak jutsu apa yang lawannya pakai. Tetapi ketika Hinata melihat aliran chakranya,Hinata terkejut melihat aliran chakra tersebut adalah milik

'Shikamaru-kun?!'

"Naruto-kun!tunggu!orang itu.."

"Aku tahu!Shikamaru bukan?"

Hinata kaget Naruto tahu siapa orang itu,lantas Hinata bertanya tanya 'mengapa Naruto masih terus menyerang nya?'. Hinata berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan Naruto tetapi baru berpikir begitu kekagetan Hinata bertambah lagi dengan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak,dia tahu siapa yang bisa melakukan ini padanya,jutsu keluarga klan Nara,dan tanpa mempertajam byakugannya Hinata bisa melihat pemilik jutsu bayangan itu.

"Shikamaru-kun!"

"Orang itu bukan aku yang asli,Hinata,biarkan Naruto menghabisinya!"

"He?!"

Dengan sekejap Naruto langsung menyamai kecepatan Shikamaru palsu tersebut dan menghabisinya dengan rasengan,Shikamaru palsu tersebut langsung jatuh terkapar ke lantai dan ketika Hinata memperhatikannya lagi Shikamaru palsu tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi zetsu kemudian menjadi pohon. Naruto yang sudah selesai kemudian berubah kembali ke asal dan langsung melihat kearah Hinata kemudian melihat kearah Shikamaru.

"Oi,Shikamaru!apa-apaan ini?" Naruto dengan mukanya yang mengerenyit meneriaki Shikamaru yang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Naruto,sebaiknya kau lindungi Hinata dari masalahmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau sekarang sedang terancam orang yang bisa menggunakan edo-tensei dan membangkitkan zetsu mengincarmu. "

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Apa itu mungkin,orang yang punya kaitan dengan Orochimaru atau Kabuto?"

"Kurang lebih."

Hinata dengan sopannya mengangkat tangan untuk menghela percakapan mereka berdua.

"Ano…daritadi aku sudah memakai dengan byakuganku untuk melacak keberadaan orang-orang,tetapi kenapa cuma Shikamaru-kun saja yang aku tidak rasakan?"

"Oh,itu,karena sharingan Sasuke membuat kalian berdua berada dalam genjutsu,orang-orang disekitar kalian juga sebenarnya genjutsu. Sekarang ini kami melindungi kalian berdua dari pengawasan orang itu,tapi sepertinya dia sudah bisa menghancurkan perisai genjutsu sasuke dan- "

"Sasuke-teme?dia juga ikut?!jangan bilang yang lain juga ada disini?!"

Shikamaru terdiam. Hanya membuat Naruto dan Hinata membayangkan yang mereka tidak ingin bayangkan.

Semua anggota konoha 12 keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

'Bagaimana ini?ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu pada Naruto-kun'

'Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu pada Hinata,kenapa malah jadi begini?'


End file.
